gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Was It Worth It?
Was It Worth It? is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Ray Boccino impersonating Jim Fitzgerald via cellphone text to Johnny Klebitz. Description A short while after completing the diamond exchange mission at the Libertonian, Jim will text Johnny telling him to meet him at Ray's. When Johnny gets there, he finds that Ray was the one who texted Johnny on Jim's phone. Jim is tied up and is being tortured in the basement in order to reveal the location of the money Johnny ripped off. During the cutscene, Jim uses a hidden exacto-knife in his sleeve to cut the ropes binding his hands. He disarms Ray's goon and holds the knife to his throat, ordering Ray to drop his gun. While distracted for a moment, Johnny kicks the gun out of Ray's hand to Jim. Johnny heads up the basement stairs. Jim cuts the throat of Ray's goon and they escape. Johnny heads to Ashley Butler's apartment while Jim rides over to an alley off Exeter Ave in the hopes of finding some Lost MC brothers to back him up. When Johnny gets near her place, Ashley will call Klebitz stating Ray has sent some men after him. Johnny can fight them off on his own or call Clay Simons and Terry Thorpe for backup, they will say they have set up an ambush. Lure Ray's men to the ambush and dispose of Rays hitman. If you choose to make your stand all on your own, the best place for that is the alley leading to the backdoor of the clubhouse, as the walls provide good cover, and the alley is a chokepoint; they will approach you only from one direction. You can take them down from a distance with the Assault/Carbine Rifle, or go close quarters with the Combat Shotgun. There are four waves, with breaks in between, so be sure to pick up the money dropped by the dead henchmen. After killing and surviving Ray's men, Johnny is told to meet up with Ashley at the Lost MC Clubhouse via cellphone. When Johnny arrives at the Lost MC Clubhouse Ashley is sitting outside, and reveals to him that Ray told her everything, including that one of his hitmen had killed Jim. She also informs Johnny that Billy Grey plans on turning states while in prison, pinning a drug ring on Klebitz and Angus Martin. The mission ends with Johnny telling Ashley to "get the fuck out of here." Script Ray: Well, look who it is. Johnny: Hey. Ray: How you doing, tough guy? Johnny: What’s your problem? Ray: I told you not to get too fucking clever. Johnny: What? (Ray points a gun at Johnny) Johnny: Ah… you’ve got to be kidding. Ray: Start walking… Downstairs… Johnny: Ok, I’m going. Ray: That’s right. (Johnny enters Ray’s basement to find Jim being tortured) Ray: Gentlemen. Johnny: What the fuck is going on here? Jim: Fucking hell! Stop that shit, asshole. Ray: Anything yet? Goon: No. Ray: Burn him again. (Jim screams in pain as a goon burns his cheek with a blowtorch) Ray: Where’s my fucking stuff? (Ray points gun at Johnny) Ray: You see genius over here would rather get crème blue laid before he dies. Hopefully you ain’t so stupid. Where’s my stuff? Johnny: I don’t know what you’re talking about. (Ray hits Johnny round the head with the gun) Ray: Fuck you! Ray: What are you, fucking deaf? Where’s my fucking stuff? Johnny: I don’t know. Ray: Who do you think you’re bullshitting? Johnny: A bullshitter. (Johnny laughs, and Ray hits Johnny with the gun again) Ray: That’s funny. Johnny: You’re gonna have to cut that shit out, Ray. It’s not fucking cool. Ray: I fucked Ashley, my friend, and now I’m going to fuck you. Where’s my fucking stuff? Johnny: Fuck off, Ray! Ray: Go ahead. (The goon tries to burn Jim again but Jim sets himself free, disarming the goon and holding a knife to his throat) Jim: Drop the fucking gun, goon. Ray: No. Jim: I’ll cut him. Ray: No. (Johnny kicks Ray’s gun towards Jim and Jim picks it up before Ray does. Johnny goes to Jim’s side.) Ray: Back the fuck up. Back up. Go ahead, go ahead! Go and run like a couple of girls. Billy was right about the both of you, back stabbing traitors. I’ve got guys on every corner. Where are you gonna go? (Jim slits the goons throat and the two make an escape) Ray: I’ll see you later. Johnny: We’ve gotta go and talk to Ashley. Jim: I’m gonna go and get the fucking brothers. Trivia *If Johnny calls Jim before the mission, the line will go straight to Jim's voicemail. He cannot hangout with him and he is not seen in gang wars. *The mission occurs simultaneous to the Grand Theft Auto IV mission No Way on the Subway. *This mission resembles TBOGT's Mission Party's Over in that it is the second last mission of the game, it involves killing hitmen sent by a main antagonist of the game (Ray Boccino & Ray Bulgarin), and that the hitmen are a result of Johnny Klebitz or Luis Lopez stealing something in the Impossible Trinity (the Diamond's, and the money made from selling them). *If Johnny calls Terry or Clay for backup, they will have an ambush set up and will help Johnny Ray's goons. *The title of this missions is already used in Max Payne 2:The Fall of Max Payne. That appears in the Max's words from "That Old Familiar Feeling", last chapter. But there's little changed("Because of her, I had solved the case. My case, all of it. Who I am. Is it worth it?"). Reward There is no reward for beating this mission. The final storyline mission, Get Lost is unlocked. However, the hitman will carry money should you collect it after killing them. es:Was It Worth It? Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned